A Drunk Lie
by nxbxdys.bxtch
Summary: Ren invites Hux out to drink. Hux, however, is hesitant but agrees. What Ren doesn't know is that Hux may be stretching the truth about how well he can hold his alcohol.


It was a simple gesture, really. No ulterior motives, no foul play involved. Kylo Ren just wanted to take a friend out for a drink. The problem was that Ren wasn't the one to perform a "simple gesture" such as this one, so naturally, his friend, Hux, was skeptical. Although, "friend" was a strong word to describe Hux. It was closer to mutual respect than friendship.

"A_ drink_?" Hux asked, almost offended. Hux scoffed at the taller man and laughed mockingly. "You best be joking." Ren cocked an eyebrow.

"Do you not drink?" Ren asked. Hux gasped slightly and Ren noticed a flush of red on his cheeks.

"Of course I do," Hux said. "I probably wouldn't get drunk even if we did go."

"Then let's _go_," Ren said. "I just want to get to know you." Hux crossed his arms and pondered for a moment.

"Fine," Hux spat. "Don't you dare think you'll be taking me back to your quarters tonight though." Heat rose in Ren's face but he shook it off. Hux retreated back into his quarters and returned to his doorway with his thick overcoat.

The two walked the deep halls of Starkiller: the ones only accessible by high ranking generals, officers, and of course, commanders. They entered a discreet hatch to find themselves in a fairly small bar. It was reasonably crowded for the few people that had access to it in the first place. It was, in fact, a weekend night, so the crowd was justified. Some were entranced by games or their drinks, but there were a few that glanced to the doorway when it opened. Those few didn't let their gaze linger when they realized the two that were entering. As the two took a seat at the bar, some of the patrons left discreetly, but Ren knew.

"So what do you drink?" Ren asked. Ren saw panic rise in Hux's eyes, but Hux played it cool.

"I'll just have what you're having," Hix said calmly. Ren shrugged and ordered two whiskeys from the droid at the counter. Hux opened his mouth as if to protest, but quickly shut it as a glass of whiskey was set in front of him. Ren held his glass to Hux.

"To friendship?" He tested. Hux rolled his eyes.

"As if," Hux said, but reluctantly clinked his glass with Ren's. He watched as Ren tilted his glass back and took a rather large gulp of his drink. Hux, without thinking, followed his actions. Ren sat down his glass, only a mere wince coming from him. Hux, however, was barely able to set down his glass before erupting into a coughing mess. The burn in his mouth and throat was overwhelming. He began to receive glances from patrons around the bar. Ren's expression shifted to alarm and he patted Hux's shoulder.

"Woah, you alright?" Ren asked. Hux's coughs slowed. "You can drink something else if you'd like. You're clearly not adjusted to hard whiskey."

"No no no," Hux said, a hand clutched to his chest. "It's just been a while." Ren sighed and took his hand off his shoulder. They continued to drink, Hux reducing his reactions to a heavy wince.

"Ready for another round?" Ren asked after Hux set down his empty glass. Their glasses were only about half full, so it didn't take them very long to finish them.

"I don't know," Hux said wearily. "I don't want to get- I don't want _you_ to get drunk." Hux bit his lip as Ren let out a low chuckle.

"Don't worry, it takes at least five of these to get me drunk," Ren said then ordered two more whiskeys. Hux drank this one slower, catching Ren's attention. "Come on, you can do better than that." Hux glared at Ren as he downed the rest of the whiskey. It burned immensely against his throat, but he pushed through it. When he set down his glass, he immediately regretted his decision. Unfamiliar dizziness washed over him, but through it, he could see Ren beaming at him.

"Cheers to that," Ren said then downed his drink. He had barely sat his glass down before he ordered another round. "Don't worry, you can take this one slow. You've earned it." Hux cupped his hands around his drink: his hands trembling around it. He could feel himself losing touch with reality, but continued on. He took small sips from his whiskey, staring at Ren intently. He found himself unable to look away. Ren smirked at him.

"Pretty aren't I?" Ren said. Hux exhaled heavily and looked away. His face swelled with heat but took another sip through his embarrassment. The bar felt like it was spinning around him.

"Pretty stupid," Hux said, a smile creeping across his lips. Ren chuckled. "But I have a girlfriend." Ren's eyebrows shot up.

"Oh _really_?"

"Yeah her name is The First Order and she's _hot_," Hux said with a slight slur to his words. Ren chuckled nervously, confused by Hux's statement. Hux never joked about anything. Hux took a big gulp of his whiskey before setting it on the counter.

"Everything okay Hux?" Ren said skeptically.

"Never been better!" Hux said a little louder than what was acceptable to the bar: receiving confused glances. "Maybe we should have a threesome." Ren's eyebrows shot up again. He quickly realized what was happening.

"Hux, are you _drunk_?" Ren asked quietly. Hux grabbed his drink and took a long gulp, spilling some on his chin before slamming it back down.

"Does that look drunk to you?" Hux asked, whiskey glistening on his chin.

"Yes, we need to go," Ren said sternly, tossing credits onto the counter. Hux planted his hands onto Ren's lower thigh and moved his palms up as he leaned into him.

"Back to your place?" Hux purred, a smug expression on his face. Heat raised on Ren's cheeks. People were definitely staring now. Ren grabbed Hux's hands and lifted them off his thighs carefully.

"Back to_ your_ place," Ren said standing up. Hux followed but stumbled when he tried to walk. Ren sighed and locked this arm with his as to support him.

Ren walked him back to his quarters, catching him anytime he would stumble. It was a very long process. Ren then walked him into his quarters to make sure he got to his bed okay. Hux, however, pinned Ren to the closed hatch with a hard kiss. Ren was certainly caught off guard but found himself giving into Hux's rough kiss. Their whiskey-coated lips worked against each other as Hux shucked off his coat. Hux's hands then found their way to Ren's coarse hair and Ren's wrapped around Hux's waist: pulling Hux into him.

Hux's kiss grew hungrier until he finally broke away. He grasped Ren's wrist and guided him into his bedroom. Ren was going to protest, but Hux was already pulling him into the bed and top of him and enveloping him in another kiss. One hand found its way back to his hair, but the other fiddled with his belt. Ren hissed and broke away from Hux, propping himself up on his palms.

"Hux, I'm not sure we should-" Ren was cut off by the feeling of Hux running his palm over his growing bulge. Ren stifled a groan and struggled to maintain his serious expression. Hux wrapped his arms around the back of Ren's neck in an attempt to pull him back into a kiss, but Ren pinned Hux's wrists to the bed next to his head with an invisible force. Hux hummed in pleasure.

"Okay now choke me," Hux said, the slur very predominant in his voice now.

"I- _what_?" Ren said, eyebrows furrowed.

"I have daddy issues, now choke me," Hux said, lifting his chin and exposing his bare throat. Ren swallowed his temptation and climbed off him. When the invisible restraints were lifted from Hux's wrists, Hux grabbed towards Ren as he stood.

"Where are you going?" Hux whined.

"Hux, I'm not going to fuck you while you're shit-faced," Ren said, buckling his belt that Hux was somehow able to undo in his drunken fumbling. Hux pouted and lied back down, too dizzy to sit up much longer. Ren was about to leave when he heard a sob escape Hux. He turned around to find Hux crying into his hands that covered his face.

"Hux what-"

"You don't want to fuck me!" Hux cried. "No one does!" Ren sighed and sat down next to him.

"I never said that," Ren said. Hux pulled his hands away from his face, revealing his wet and tear-stained cheeks.

"You _do_ want to fuck me?" Hux asked pitifully. Ren sighed.

"Yes," Ren said, shame rising in his cheeks. He hated to admit it out loud, but he figured Hux wouldn't remember him saying it. "Just when you're sober."

"Tomorrow?"

"I highly doubt you'll still want to when you're sober," Ren said, almost wistfully. "With how drunk you are, you'll probably just forget about it anyways." Hux shook his head and grabbed a pen off his night table. He scribbled some words on the back of his and turned it to show Ren. It read "To-Do: Kylo Ren" in drunken handwriting. Ren laughed and blushed.

"You're gonna regret that tomorrow," Ren said, beginning to stand up.

"Wait!" Hux called out, grabbing Ren by the sleeve. "Stay with me?" Tears began to well in Hux's eyes again. "Please?"

"Okay, okay," Ren said, "Just please don't cry again, god." Ren then stripped down to his long-sleeve undershirt and underwear. Hux watched him the entire time and hummed in approval. Ren blushed and he lied back down next to him. Hux almost immediately clung onto Ren as if his life depended on it. It was long before Hux drifted to sleep in Ren's arms and Ren wasn't long after. One thought droned in his mind as he drifted away though.

Hux was really going to regret a lot of things in the morning.


End file.
